1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power steering apparatus for applying a steering assist force to a steering member operated by a driver by driving a steering assist motor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in order to reduce a physical burden when the driver steers the steering member such as a steering wheel, there has been known a power steering apparatus for applying the steering assist force to the steering member operated by the driver by driving the steering assist motor.
In the power steering apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-162210, a motor control means includes a first control means for controlling a steering torque detected by a steering torque sensor to be a first predetermined value (for example, zero), and a second control means for controlling the steering torque detected by the steering torque sensor to be a second predetermined value which is greater than the first predetermined value based on a steering angle detected by a steering angle sensor. The motor control means controls driving of the steering assist motor based on an output of the first control means and an output of the second control means.
With the power steering apparatus according to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-162210, it is possible to reduce the number of development steps of the apparatus while preventing deterioration of steering feeling.